Martin Tomczyk
Martin Tomczyk is a DTM driver from Germany, who competes for BMW Team Schnitzer.'Martin Tomczyk', dtm.com (DTM, 2015), http://www.dtm.com/en/driver/martin-tomczyk?language=en-gb, (Accessed 15/05/2015) Tomczyk is one of eight DTM Champions on the 2015 grid, having taken the 2011 title for Audi. Current Season Tomczyk was one of seven drivers retained by BMW at the end of the 2014 season, rejoining at Team Schnitzer, using the #77 BMW M4 DTM. At the season opening DTM Festival, Tomczyk hit long-term rival Gary Paffett in the first race, before missing out on a podium due to the Brit's late race charge in the second. Background After four full seasons of karting, Tomczyk made his mark in car racing with second overall in the ADAC Formula Junior Championship in 1998. In 1999, Tomczyk began his long association with BMW, winning the 1999 Portuguese Formula BMW Series, while also taking fourth in the Formula BMW ADAC Championship in Germany. The year 2000 saw a move in the German Formula 3 Championship for Tomczyk, before Audi called him up to their Junior Squad in the DTM for 2001. DTM History Tomczyk was quick to impress in the DTM with the Abt-Audi TT-R, setting a second place time in the qualifying race at the Nürburgring in his second DTM appearance, taking two points for his work. Following that with fourth in the race proper, Tomczyk went on to score a total of 23 points, meaning he was behind fellow Sportsline Junior racer in the final standings. Promoted into the full Abt Sportsline squad for 2002, Tomczyk took pole position at the season opening race at Hockenheim, although that would be the only highlight for him that season. Back with the Junior squad for 2003, an even more barren season followed for Tomczyk, as the young German only scored a single point all season, having retired from four races. Yet, on his return to the main team, and armed with the brand new Audi A4 DTM, Tomczyk finally began to fulfill his promise, claiming a first podium finish at Estoril. Three further podiums (all of which were second places) followed in the second half of the 2004 season, as Tomczyk claimed fifth in the final standings. Sportsline Stalwart Tomczyk, alongside effectively formed the backbone of the Abt Sportsline team from 2005 onwards, although that particular season saw Tomczyk struggle to match his previous seasons achievements. That changed in 2006, when Tomczyk finally tasted victory, taking the honours at the Barcelona meeting near the end of the season. Fourth overall meant that he was the second best Audi (after Tom Kristensen). 2007 proved to be one of Tomczyk's strongest with Audi, as he took two victories (Zandvoort and the Nürburgring) on his way to third in the championship. 2008 was a tougher year for Tomczyk, as he took only one podium all season, and would not taste victory again until the 2009 visit to the Nürburgring. His final season with Sportsline started poorly, with Tomczyk being disqualified from the Valencia meeting. He recovered to finish eighth overall, before Audi moved him to Team Phoenix for 2011. Phoenix from the Ashes Tomczyk took to his new surrondings well, despite using an A4 that was older than he had been using for the past two seasons. Victories at the Red Bull Ring, Lausitzring and at Brands Hatch, combined with five podiums, earned Tomczyk his first DTM title. Yet, at the end of the season, Tomczyk left Audi to join the new BMW outfit for 2012, becoming their leading driver alongside Bruno Spengler. Back where he belonged Tomczyk returned to the manufacturer that had helped his junior career get off the mark, and duly rewarded them with two second place finishes during 2012. It was not a vintage year for Tomczyk, however, as he tumbled to eighth in the standings, well behind Champion Spengler. Yet, it was a disasterous 2013 campaign that caused many to question Tomczyk's future in the series, as he failed to secure a podium place all season, and only scored points in one race. A similar pattern appeared to be unfolding in 2014, although Tomczyk was getting into the tail end of the points in the early races. His pace dramatically improved, however, after the summer break, as he took a podium at the penultimate round in Zandvoort, finishing the season in sixth overall. 2015 saw Tomczyk hit Gary Paffett (the two having had a long lasting rivalry through contact) in the opening race, an incident that ended both of their races. Full DTM Record Tomczyk's full results from his }} starts in the DTM are outlined in a series of tables below. DTM Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for Tomczyk during his DTM career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full DTM record. |- | | |10th|20th|21st|7th|16th| | | |9th|Ret|6th|Ret|16th| | |16th|pts = 23 |pos = 13th}} | |21st| | | |4th| | | |5th|9th|10th| |6th| |11th|18th| | |pts = 7 |pos = 9th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 1 |pos = 16th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 39 |pos = 5th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 10 |pos = 13th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 42 |pos = 4th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 40 |pos = 3rd}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 32 |pos = 7th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 35 |pos = 6th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 20 |pos = 8th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 72 |pos = 1st}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 69 |pos = 8th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 10 |pos = 19th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 49 |pos = 6th}} |- |} References Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:German Drivers Category:BMW Team Schnitzer